


Oppsy Mommy

by bbrown4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breast Inflation, Butt Expansion, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Breast, Magical Pregnancy, Non Consensual touching, Non consensual body modification, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Triplets, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, body fluids, pregnancy transfer, quadruplets, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: Elliot buys a ring from a old shop in the mall and it comes with more trouble than its worth. When she suddenly finds herself obscenely pregnant and she wasn’t pregnant to begin with.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	Oppsy Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> Older story that I found written on my phone. I’m on vacation at the moment, so I posted what I’ve had written from before I need to finish chapter five for Lisa and Trish when I can.

Elliott walked down the street and into the revolving door of the mall. She was a young woman in her mid twenties, with shoulder length brown, and hazel eyes. She wore a light blue sundress, held up by thin straps over her shoulders. The clicking of heels on the floor echoed, as she glanced over the section of stores. 

Elliott wore a pair of light blue heels to match her sun dress and a sun hat sat on her head. A blue ribbon wrapped around that matched the shade of her dress. She had been given the day off by her boss and Elliot had been excited about getting sometime to buy. 

A couple new dresses, that she had seen at the store and hoped that they still had in stock. Elliot continued her walk to the clothing store, the clicking of her heels on the floor. 

The mall is filled with many people though, Elliot noticed that there were a lot of pregnant women than anything. Which was usual the mall may have been a popular spot, but it never had these many mothers to be hanging around. 

As Elliot got closer to her favorite clothing store, she saw that a small shop that she had never noticed before. Sitting next to it was a small shop that had wood lining up the walls and it looked like a wooden cabin. That would been seen in a fairy tale a red lit up sign read Littlest Hobbies. 

Elliot slowed to a stop in front of the shop and she turned towards it letting her curiosity get the better. The brunette walked to the door and pulled it open the bell rang in greeting. The inside of the shop resembled a normal, pon store that you would see in just about any town. 

The counter had several small rings on display out in the open and nobody was seen near the cash register. Elliot walked a farther into the store and stopped at the counter. Where the row of rings sat, in the padded cushion. 

“Hello? Is anyone there?”, She asked, glancing around the shop. 

No one answered Elliot and not a sound could be heard besides her own voice. She adjusted the sun hat on her head, then looked down back at the set of rings.   
One of the rings shinning brighter than the others seemed to catch her eye. 

It was a thin sliver band, that had several loops that were engraved into it. A small emerald jewel sat in the middle of the ring and a rose opened in bloom. Was open around the jewel something seemed to draw Elliot to it. 

Captivated by the green jewel, the brunette reached out with her right hand towards it. 

“Hello dearie, can I help you? “, A voice asked and the hold on Elliot broke, she shook her head. Hazel eyes looked up and fell on an older woman who appeared to be middle aged. 

She had black hair that was graying on the edges and in certain areas, green eyes that looked on her over a pair of glasses. That rested on a wrinkled face, that smiled slightly at the young women. 

Elliot pressed her hand against her chest and smiled awkwardly at the store clerk. 

“Sorry to bother you mam, I was just captivated by this ring that you had sitting out.”, Elliot said as she pointed at the emerald rose ring. 

The old store clerk glanced down at the emerald rose and seemed to smile a little more in response. 

“Oh, this old thing? I’ve had this forever dearie, why so you take this free of charge.”, She said and pulled the cushion of rings towards herself. 

Reaching out a wrinkled hand, the clerk picked up the emerald rose ring and held it out in her palm towards Elliott. 

The brunette flushed in response to her kindness, “Are you sure mam?” 

The clerk nodded in response and held her hand farther out to Elliott. 

“Please my dear, I’ve had this ring for a number of years and its never sold.” Reaching out gently the clerk took Elliott's left hand in her and held the ring in her right.   
The roses shin caught Elliott’s eye again, she glanced back and forth between the clerk and the ring. 

Before nodding a go ahead, “If it really helps you miss, I don’t mind taking that ring off of you.” 

A grinned flashed across the clerk’s face and she spread Elliott’s fingers apart in her left. Then gently slipped the emerald rose ring onto her index finger sliding it past the knuckle. 

“I’m so glad to hear that dearie, I hope that this ring will give you, your own bundle of joy.”, she said taking a step back as Elliott brought the ring closer to get a better look. 

It really was a lovely shade of green and the surrounding silver of the band made it seem like it was glowing. Warmth flushed for her body quickly and a shiver ran through her frame. But it disappeared as quickly as it appeared, and Elliott glanced back up at the clerk. 

A small smile on her face, “Thank you so much, please accept this as a small gift.”

Elliott opened the small purse on her waist and pulled out a twenty. She put it on the counter then closed the flaps and circled out of the small shop. Before the elderly clerk could protest the gift, the ringing of the bell singled her departure. 

The elderly clerk picked up the twenty and put it in her pocket before releasing a small chuckle.

“Glad to do business with you, may you have a round and full life.” 

As Elliott walked out of littlest hobbies and back on track towards her favorite store. Elliott examined the emerald rose on her finger, she didn’t know why she liked it so much. 

But something about the ring just seemed to resonate with her and it really was a pretty thing. 

“I don’t know why no one ever brought this ring from that store. But it was very kind of her to give it to me like that.”, The Brunette stopped walking for a moment and lifted the end of her sundress.

She lowered her finger and rubbed the emerald on the cloth just a little bit. Then brought it back up, happy to see that it shinned just a little more. Happy that it looked before Elliott, straightened her dress out, then started walking back on her way.

As she was passing by one of the many shops, Elliott missed the sound of someone panting. She jerked forward as something brushed against her back. Startled she felt a hand grabbed her arm to stop her from falling. 

“Careful, you could fall.”, A voice said from behind her and Elliott glanced over her shoulder.

To see who was holding her arm, it was a young woman who appeared to be the same age as Elliott. She had blond hair that sat in a bun on her head, bright blue eyes and wore a long purple dress. 

But that wasn’t the most eye-catching feature on her, figure which was the round bulge that had shoved Elliott forward. Her hazel eyes traveled down the blonde’s figure and rested on what was her clearly pregnant belly. The women’s baby orb took up most of her figure, next to the heavy and round orbs. 

That were her breast resting on top of her taut tight gut, she appeared to be at least six months pregnant. Though it was hard to tell for sure, since the swell seemed bigger than what was a normal size. 

Of a single pregnancy, “Hello?”, a hand waved in front of Elliott’s face. 

Startled the brunette, glanced up sheepishly gently moving her arm out of the women’s hand. 

“I’m sorry about that, I don’t know what came over me.”, She said rubbing the arm that the women had touched.   
The blonde shook her head before smiling softly, “it’s alright I bumped into you first after all.” 

A flash of light reflected off the emerald ring and seemed to catch her eyes. The pregnant women leaned forward slightly to get a closer look at the stone. 

“That ring is beautiful though.”, She said pointing at the rose resting on Elliott’s finger. 

The brunette smiled back at her and moved her hand up into clearer view for the two women. 

“I actually just got this after a shop recently, glad to see I’m not the only one who thinks so.” 

The blond’s hand inched closer to her ring finger and she titled her head, “could I touch it?”, She asked, and Elliott nodded moving her hand into the blonds. 

The pregnant women gently held Elliott’s hand in her own and traced the emerald rose ring with her finger. She traced the pattern of swirls over the silver band of the ring studying it a little in fascination. 

“Something just draws your eye to it huh?”, Elliott asked watching the movements of her finger on the ring. 

An almost tingling sensation seemed to travel up from her hand and into her body. The tracing stopped and the blond let go of Elliott’s hand as she coughs lightly. 

“Yes, I’m not sure what but I can’t deny.”, The pregnant women’s hand fell to her second trimester swell. Resting on the top of the orb she rubbed across it seemingly in thought.

Once again Elliott’s eyes seemed to fall onto her baby filled belly, she couldn’t seem to stop watching it for some reason. 

Shaking her head, they both exchanged another smile and she pointed down towards the second trimester swell. 

“Mam if it isn’t to much, may I touch it?”, Elliott asked reaching down between them but not touching.

The young women rubbed down the orb leaving it to rest on the bottom and said, “Of course, I’m at six months with my little girl.” 

Elliott slowly moved her hand closer to the belly and pressed her palm against the bulge. The surface was gravid, and warmth could be felt through the cloth covering the skin. 

Elliott gazed at the womb in awe, “It’s so hard and heavy, is it hard to carry all that weight?” 

The blond women frowned in thought before shaking her head, “My balance took a little bit of a hit, but once you get used to carrying them. There is nothing like it in the world.” 

She signed seemingly in bliss and a kicking pressed up against Elliott’s palm. Who jolted in response to the feeling and pulled her hand back. Cupping it back against her chest, though she didn’t see it the emerald rose gave off a faint glow. 

A tingling sensation ran down from her hand and into the rest of her form. Causing a faint shiver in response and a building pressure that seemed to settle in her gut. 

A stronger kick caused the blond to shake and a foot like shape jolted out of the skin. Both of her hands flew to her womb in response and a grimace expression overtook her face. 

As she glanced down in worry, watching the kicks riddling the surface of her swollen orb. Elliott watched in worry not sure, what she could do to help, as the two looked on. Only one of felt a sudden change and seemed to take notice of it. 

The pressure from before had never stopped building and a growl like noise seemed to crawl out of Elliott’s skin. At first, she just ignored it, but it quickly became very loud and the building pressure started to get uncomfortable.

“Ugh…”, She groaned and bent forward a little bit hands resting on her belly as the brunette hugged herself.   
Hoping to relieve the continuingly building pressure inside of her and the growl seemed to grow into a rumble. That caused her gut to quiver and not being able to take it much more. 

The pressure reached its breaking point and snapped a loud rumbling growl came from Elliott. Who once again groaned in pain from the full feeling in her belly. 

“ughhh ...wh what’s happening.”, She groaned lowly in pain bending over more and rubbing both of her hands over her belly. 

Elliott’s flat belly started to push up against her hands and the sound of rushing liquid flowed through her in response. It gradually filled up growing outwards and beginning to round just the smallest bit into a paunch.  
Distracted by the pain of her belly rounding up into a small baby bump about two months. Her breast beginning to swell up, nipples hardening and poking out seen through the top of her dress. 

The cups swelling into a B cup and starting to push out the top of her dress cupping her tits. The swelling orb could barely be seen beneath her sun dress and Elliott’s hands. That were running over the small surface that only seemed to be getting bigger.

“Are you alright? You’re not looking to good.”, The pregnant mother to be questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

A jolt of sensation shot through Elliott’s body from the contact of her bare hand and the skin on her shoulder. She moaned and her belly pushed farther out into her hands growing into a three month swell. Breast starting to fill up with milk swelling to the beginning of a C cup. 

As her dress straps got a little tighter on her shoulders, the pregnant women hadn’t noticed it over her concern for Elliott. What was originally a second trimester baby belly was slowly but surely shrinking. She was now four months pregnant, her gravid orb getting smaller and her ddd breast doing the same. 

They shrank gradually reducing in size as they pulled up her gravid swell and into a C cup. Matching the size of Elliott’s own, a sound of rushing liquid could be heard.   
Unknown to Elliott, a rush of amniotic fluid invaded her womb causing it to rise more. As she swelled more with the babe, that grew into four months clearly starting to push up her sun dress. 

A bugle could be seen, and the brunette moaned as the pressure turned into a warmth. 

That shot out from her core and up into her breast, which seemed to vibrate in place. Before a snapping noise could be heard and Elliott’s bra broke apart in the back. 

Her breast jiggled forward and swelled into a triple D cup pushing the top of her dress lower. Having her tits, almost hanging out in the open her areola was still covered by the cups. That were only barely covered by her blue sundress.

The pregnant women’s swell rumbled and shrank in a rush like water draining down a sink. The orb grew smaller and smaller from the three mouths paunch.  
Completely disappeared back into a completely flat belly, her breasts followed the same path. Shrinking from the C cups that they were into Bs and then as stopping there. Her nipples softened in response to the milk being gone from her tits and traveling to Elliott’s who’s four-month swell gave a giant quiver and tremble. 

Groaning and running liquid splashed through her gravid five month swell. As it expanded the skin widening around her womb, she grew more pregnant her belly. Swelling up bigger, round, fuller, Elliott’s sides popped outwards against her will. As she quickly swelled past five and into six months a thumping noise could be heard. 

As her belly button started to poke out halfway through and she began to rub her increasingly larger abdomen. Which was quickly outgrowing the blue sundress she had put on this morning. Luckily, the dress still managed to cover a lot. 

Though instead of reaching down to her knees like it was originally intended to do, it now only came up to the upper part of her thighs. The gravid dome hung heavily on her frame, belly sticking out into the open, her breast rested heavily. On her taut tight gut and her cleavage hung out in plain view making the sundress tight on her larger frame. 

It hugged her wider frame, releasing her curves for all to see. Elliott’s hips were wider, and her thighs were plumper having grown out to support the babe now resting in her womb. The now not pregnant blond had one of her arms around Elliott’s shoulders. 

While the other rested on her lower back holding her up as the now six-month pregnant brunette panted. Sweat dripped down her face and her hair clung to her forehead. 

Her hazel eyes peaked open and she groaned weakly as a voice asked, “Are you alright? Maybe someone in your condition should sit down.” 

Elliott blinked once, then twice as her vision cleared, she glanced down and then finding something she didn’t expect. 

Meeting her eyes was a massive set of boobs and her wide fuller belly which was bigger, rounder. With her sides that distended outwards, navel sticking out half way for all to see. 

She was pregnant, very pregnant, at least in the second trimester, her breast was extremely swollen with milk and resting lazily atop of her expanded taut gut. Her ass was hanging out so wide, that they could be used as a cushion. 

Her thighs followed as they stretched out to the sides trying to keep up with her hips. Her butt also expanded out easily resembling a bubble butt. 

Somehow her maternal figure fit perfectly in her sundress despite being tight around her baby filled orb and fuller breast. Elliott coughed in shock and stumbled a bit not used to the added weight on her fuller figure. 

“My …My condition?!”, she gasped at the blond holding her up in disbelief. As she whipped her head to take her in fully, she was a slim thing with a very athletic figure.   
No where in site was the women’s baby orb took up most of her figure, next to the heavy and round orbs. 

That were her breast resting on top of her taut tight gut, she appeared to be at least six months pregnant. Though it was hard to tell for sure, since the swell seemed bigger than what was a normal size, of a single pregnancy.   
She looked like a completely different person and Elliott glanced back down at her own figure that was now. 

Somehow Elliott had stolen a baby from the women in front of her, who was currently helping her. The blonde’s baby was swelling in her belly and it was at least in the second trimester. Her navel was half way to popping out in clear view on her swollen orb. Her tits rested lazily on either side of her taut gut. 

Elliott’s shaking hand moved towards her baby filled orb and pressed against the warm flesh. The flesh was rock hard having little to no give it felt very warm and smooth. 

Shock was consuming her very being and she was continuously shaking her head while mouthing no’s under her breath. 

The hand on her lower back rubbed back and forth, trying to comfort her and said. “We should have you sit down you look like your going to past out.”

Elliott just nodded in response and they walked slowly down past one store before finding a bench. 

“By the way, I’m Angel just thought you should know.”, The blonde said, as she gently sat Elliott down on the bench. 

Which creaked a little under the weight of her pregnancy filled form. Elliott panted a little out of breath, she was feeling more tired than usual. She was a lot heavier and her body wasn’t used to it, nor did it know how too.   
Angel sat down next to her on what space wasn’t covered by Elliott. 

She glanced over at her and asked, “Are you alright?”   
Elliott had finally caught her breath and couldn’t take her eyes off her swell. She couldn’t get over just how quickly, her body had changed in just a few minutes.

Along with the way the baby felt resting in her belly, the feeling of her heavy milk jugs hanging freely. On top with only the bra cups holding them back, from popping out of the top of her sundress. 

Her hand rested on one side and she answered, “I have no idea how this happened.” 

Angel giggled into her hand, “I’m sure it happened, just like everyone else. Is the father still involved?”   
She asked, hand covering a little of her mouth to muffle the sound a bit.

Elliott looked up from her swollen orb at Angel in confusion, “I wasn’t like this ten minutes ago and this isn’t my baby. I have no idea how this happened.” 

She mumbled rubbing one hand over the taut gut and feeling a little sleepy as her body relaxed a little more into the bench. 

A hand rested on top of hers on the six-month swell causing it a quiver a little bit. 

“I’m sure your having a rough time, but you were pregnant when I first bumped into you outside that store.”, Angel said as one of her fingers rubbed along the tight baby filled skin. 

She leaned forward a bit, a strand of blond hair falling loose of the bun. 

“Don’t you remember? I almost knocked you over cause of the babe giving you balance problems.”, She said, and Elliott felt her mind freeze in place.

Always pregnant? This is how you were when we first met? Angel was the one that almost knocked a second trimester Elliott over? 

That wasn’t what had happened at all, Elliott shook her head in disbelief somehow in someway. It seemed like Angel’s baby had made its way over to Elliott’s womb. Regardless of how it had happened, the brunette knew that she had to figure out a way to give it back. 

She took Angel’s hand that was over hers in her own and placed it on the blonde’s flat athletic belly. Waiting to see if anything was going to happen, that maybe the baby would just go back home. 

This of course wasn’t the case and Angel grew increasingly more uncomfortable

“Uhhh…” 

Their hands rubbed up and down her belly, but still Elliott remained six months pregnant. Angel very unhappy flinched in response and gently pulled Elliott’s hand away from her before standing up. 

“Well, I’m glad your okay miss but I got to be going.”, The women inclined her head in thanks and then got up from the bench quickly. 

Grabbing her bag, she threw it over her shoulder then quickly walked fast away from her. Rounding the corner, the bun haired women disappeared completely. 

Elliott tried to jump up to try and chase after her, “Wait!”, she yelled and tried to take a step forward. 

Only for her baby to kick in her belly and cause Elliott to almost fall forward. She lost her balance and fell back onto the bench, a gasp escaping her as her triple D tits jiggled in place. The cups of her bra falling a little more under them and her dress as well showing off more of her cleavage. 

Luckily in her stolen pregnancy Elliott’s ass, was enough of a cushion to cover her fall. She felt nothing from it but a continued tiredness from earlier and leaned back as far as she could onto the back.

Of the bench she signed and titled her head back groaning slightly. Elliott slipped down a little and her sundress rode a little higher up her widened thighs. But not enough to really see anything, Elliott wouldn’t be able to catch angel in her current state. 

“Great now I’m stuck with this transferred baby belly for the time being.”, She mumbled to herself as one hand moved to the underside of the massive swell to cup it.   
The tiredness from before seemed to come back as Elliott’s body tried to keep up with the added weight. 

A yawn escaped her mouth and her legs spread apart making room for her mound.

To fall in-between her legs and let a little of the underside to rest on the bench below it. At least the parts that weren’t resting on her thickened thighs. 

Elliott’s eyes started to feel heavier and the emerald ring on her finger gave off a faint glow. As the other hand not on the underside of her gravid orb, rested on the top of it. Warmth traveled from the ring finger and down into the maternal orb beneath her hand. 

Which quivered in response a sloshing noise was heard and a rush of amniotic fluid began to fill her up. 

Groaning and running liquid splashed through her gravid six moth swell. As it expanded the skin widening around her womb, she grew more pregnant her belly. Swelling up bigger, round, fuller, Elliott’s sides popped outwards once more. As she quickly swelled past six months, into seven she was becoming perfectly round. 

Growing more and more pregnant as her belly continued bulging further out. Her navel distending downwards as her belly, fell forward from the on coming weight of the baby inside her. 

Her blue sundress, falling forward with the weight of her belly, as they fell more onto her thighs. 

Her breast continued to swell and fill with milk, growing heavier with the rush flowing through her.

Her eight-month gravid orb hung out proudly for all the world to see. Straining the dress that she wore, that was now hanging almost above her thighs. It was getting to mini skirt levels, as a kick riddled one side of the fuller belly, the navel almost its own ball. 

Growing even more massive, bigger and rounder, fuller with milk they revolted against the fabric of the sundress. Pushing up to her face, as they surged through cup size after cup size. They reached the neckline of her sundress and as they continuously inflated trying to find more space. 

Elliott’s tits were poking up from the top, from the pressure of her massive jugs. Her nipples almost stabbed out against the fabric soaking it. As beads of breast milk leaked from her dark areola, starting to stain her bra cup under and over. 

Finally, Elliott’s triple Ds swelled out to G cup tits, and they swung out slapping out on her nine-month baby belly. Somehow, they were still covered by her sundress, that had ridden up her massive swell. 

A soft snore escaped Elliott, who’s head was resting against the back of the bench. She had passed out during this last expansion and her body using the rest of the spare energy that she had. 

Elliott’s swelling baby in her belly, finally ended as it filled up a few more inches. Ballooning up to full term pregnancy with a singleton babe and her navel hung out in the open belly button sticking out proudly, her swollen orb. Her breasts bigger too, swollen with milk, resting lazily atop of her expanded, taut gut.

Her belly, tan, round, and full had grown absolutely huge. With her distended gravid middle, she looked full term, her belly large and rounder. Thick, swollen hips, ass and thighs that now matched her maternal full-term form.

Elliott who had come to the mall as a thin, small athletic built women. Was now a full-term pregnant woman, she had G cup tits with a large amount of cleavage hanging out of her sundress.

Which clung to het gravid swell, belly button its own hill, knee length dresses a miniskirt. 

Legs spread out in the open for the, world to see with the gravid orb resting in the middle. Hand resting on top of the gut and rising, up and down with her snores. Head laid back completely, she looked very different in the half hour that she had bought her ring. 

She could have never known the effect it would have had on her. As she continued to sleep in bliss and exhaustion on that mall bench. 

Sometime later a snore woke Elliott and she peaked her eyes open her body felt heavy, almost full somehow. She lifted her head a little bit, and blinked a few times trying to clear the fog of sleep. A took a few minutes for her brain to catch up and the brunette glanced down at her form. 

A groan escaped her, “Ah fuck, right I’m pregnant now.”   
She moved her one arm that was resting on top of her full-term swell and the other rested on her left thigh. Her dress which had been so loose, was so tight now and seemed to barely fit. 

The hand rubbed her orb a little and sighed before, she tried to sit up a little the underside of her belly fell more. Between her open legs and her arms came to rest on her sides as Elliott leaned forward. 

“Alright, now I just need to get to a clothing store and find some maternity clothes to fit this belly.”, She said and slowly but surely stood up, her body still not completely used to the weight. 

Almost fell back onto the bench but she managed to straighten herself out just in time. One of her hands rubbed across the stretched skin as the babe inside of her kicked from the sudden motion. 

Elliott’s hand rested on the orb and she started to waddle down the mall. Luckily a maternity store was just past a store that she was walking by. So, the trip wasn’t far, though the full-term brunette was panting a bit. 

Not used to the burden of carrying in her womb it took a little longer for Elliott to get to the maternity store. Than it usually would, but she finally made it inside where there was a wide selection. Of maternity clothes for mothers to be and current expecting mother.

As soon as she stepped inside, Elliott froze the store was filled with another pregnant women dread filled her. The brunette made her way to one of the walls, trying to avoid a woman who looked six months pregnant.

With twins Elliott, didn’t know how the ring transferred Angel’s baby to her. But she wanted to avoid a repeat, of what happened before glancing, at one of the dresses at was one display. 

It was a long thing, colored a light mint green had a white color and arms with lace at the bottom of it.   
She had never seen a maternity dress before, “That one is half off, if you are looking to buy miss.” 

Elliott turned to the left and saw a girl in red, she had to be one of the stores clerks a name tag read Rachel. She was a thin woman in her early twenties and had long blond hair. 

That flowed to the middle of her back, blue eyes locked onto the dress rack and she reached up picking it up by the hanger. 

She held the dress out to Elliott and smiled, “You can try it on in the changing room, miss it looks like your about eight months along so it should fit.”

Elliott brushed her hair behind her ear and took the dress from the clerks’ hands. One hand was rubbing her swell and she shook her head stopping herself.

“Thank you, Miss, can you point me to the dressing room?”, The brunette asked, and the blond pointed to a room towards the back from the maternity store.

“Just head all the way to the back and you should find it on the left miss.”, Rachel said, and she walked away going to help another pregnant woman. 

Who looked like she was carrying at least triplets in her own womb. Elliott held the dress in front of her like a barrier, to try and protect herself. From touching any of the other women in the building she didn’t want to risk anything. 

As she made her way over to the middle of the store, Elliott had to avoid more and more people. The store seemed to be more crowded than usual and that just seemed to be her luck. Just as she is working her way around a rack of maternity shirts.

Something brushed against her from behind and Elliott felt a chill run through her in fear of expanding more. The brunette glanced over shoulder and found that a woman with bright purple hair. 

She had it in a pixie cut and hazel eyes, she was a darker woman and wore a bright blue maternity shirt. With a pair of dark blue sleep pants, that covered her wider hips, ass and thighs. Her belly jutted out in a sphere in front of her and it was clear that she was in the beginning of the second trimester. 

She was at least six months along and the edge of her swollen belly was touching Elliott’s back. The brunette gasped in fear and the ring on her finger glowed a faint green. 

A warmth like lighting shot through her core and Elliott moaned lowly as a pain traveled from her swell. Her stomach swelled outward with more girth, the tight sphere getting bigger and bigger every few seconds as she was growing. Elliott whined as she quickly passed full-term and swelled out into twins. 

The women who had bumped into her bellies was shrinking quickly and she got closer to Elliott in concern.  
For the brunet who was bent over her pulsing baby orb, “Deep breathes, honey your okay in and out keep it up.”

Elliott was panting as her body just seemed to go haywire all over again with entirely new sensations from her growing stomach. She braced herself against the clothing rack with one hand and clutched the gravid and still swelling girth of her abdomen. 

She was nearing the end of the growth with her knew babe, her hips widen even more to help with the added weight. Elliott was openly moaning from the pain from the growth, when she felt a hand on her swelling girth.   
Peaking her eyes open, she could tell that it wasn’t the dark woman. Who was helping to hold her up, her once maternal stomach now held only a small pouch. 

She looked barely pregnant maybe about two months along and her impressive D cup breasts. Now rested at a smaller B cup, dread shot through Elliott as she felt a building pressive in her heavy tits. 

A ripping noise was heard, and the top of Elliott’s sun dress ripped clear off her chest the fabric falling atop her taut gut. Her G cup tits surged out the cups barely clinging to her engorged areola. As they blew into, I cup her breasts were out in full glory for everyone to see. 

A hand was rubbing across her now twin filled six-month belly and it was attached to another pregnant woman. Who was the heaviest one that Elliott had seen yet, and she moaned in fear as her belly gurgled in response.

“Oh, you poor dear your clothes didn’t fit huh? Sometimes this happens with coming babies don’t worry.” Said the massive stranger, this woman had her hair pulled back into a heavy braid. 

Over her shoulders and she was far heavier than anyone she had seen yet. The brunette only gave a low answering moan, as the woman leaned in closer, she pulled her hand off.

Her belly and struggled to wiggle out of her jacket, that barely fit over her obscene form. 

The woman was at least seven months pregnant with septuplets and had H cup tits to match. She was little more than a breasts and belly, finally she got her jacket off. 

Then pulled it over Elliott’s ballooning form it didn’t do much, but it helped a little to cover her growing boobs. The pixie haired woman whose pregnancy, she had just taken was now no longer pregnant. 

She was feeling heavier each time her stomach surged out and before she knew it, the brunette looked ready to give birth to twins. Elliott’s sundress was stretched across her girth and was barely clinging to her frame.   
She was panting, she shook her, and head tried to back away when she saw the septuplets woman. From before coming closer to her, Elliott was whispering under her breath.

“No, No, No, Please Don’t come closer. Please just someone find me my clothes.”

The large woman paused for a sec and she shook her head in response. 

“Don’t fear dear, I’m only here to help I promise.”, she said and then called over her shoulder, “Rachel dear! Can you bring me one of the extra extra-large dresses! We had a growth happen!” 

The blonde looked up from where she was across the store and called back, “Sure thing boss! I’ll be there in a minute!” 

A hand laid upon her girth again and the large woman’s face came into view. 

“Don’t worry dear, you’re surrounded by other pregnant woman no one will judge you here.”, She said and rubbed the swollen surface a little bit. 

A familiar warmth and building pressure started to build within her. Elliott felt a tear run down her cheek and her knees quivered under her heavier form. 

Unknown to both, woman rushing liquid flowed from the septuplet woman’s womb and started to drain back into Elliott. 

Elliott cried out, she threw her head back and the septuplets woman’s girth started to deflate. In response to her girth distending outwards into triplets. 

The growing dome swelling outward until it completely took over her sight of her lap. She ground her teeth and clutched the sides of it, once more trying to put a stop to the quick growth, but her attempts were in vain and it just pushed her hands out as it grew. 

The septuplet woman’s hand rubbed across the hand and her eyes grew wide as she watched it push up.

“You must be very fertile, I’ve never seen anyone have this many pregnancy growths so close to each other. Do you know how many your having?”, she asked still rubbing Elliott’s belly to try to comfort her. 

She had no idea that she was just making things worse for the swelling brunette. She could tell it wasn't just her stomach that was growing bigger, but she noticed her thickening hips and rear, her eyes widening at realizing she was growing in other places other than her stomach. 

She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut, wanting it to at least slow down, but her stomach just ballooned out even bigger, growing until she looked due with triplets.  
The rushing liquid was a steady pump between the two pregnant women as the ring tried to take everything it could. From the septuplets filled woman and as her skin pushed outwards into quadruplets. 

The rest of Elliott’s clothes ripped off her in shreds, leaving her completely naked in the middle of the maternity store. Finally, her knees gave up holding her weight and she fell onto her inflated ass. 

Which had swollen with so much weight from the incoming pregnancies. It quivered and rumbled one last time, swelling outwards as her belly pushed past her fat cushion ass, thighs. Her thumb sized navel rose up in growth, as another baby filled in her womb quintuplets sat in.

The woman from before, glanced over her shoulder as Rachel came up to her holding one of their bigger maternity dress. No one seemed to notice, that she had gotten much smaller in the time. 

That they had been watching Elliott getting bigger and filling with young. The store owner who had once sat at septuplets now sat at a full-term pregnancy. With a single baby the dress that she had been wearing before.   
Seemed as if it was almost falling from her now. She lifted her hand off the brunette and took the huge dress from Rachel. 

“Here we go let’s get y-”, the store owner was interrupted mid-sentence when the brunette whined and grew again. 

Swelling up bigger, round, fuller, Elliott’s sides popped outwards against her will. Growing more and more pregnant as her belly continued bulging further out.   
Her navel distending downwards as her belly, fell forward from the oncoming weight of the baby inside her.  
Elliott moaned as her belly pushed itself farther out surged outward a couple more inches, making her look as though she was going to give birth to six overdue babies. And it kept swelling out as her body just kept thickening up and putting on weight in what felt like every part of her body.

She didn't think he could get up even if he wanted to at this stage of the growth, her rear end ballooning right under her and her sides widening from the adding weight. Her stomach was beginning to take up all her sight, and she squeezed her eyes shut again, not wanting to look at the huge sphere that swelled rounder and bigger with another full-term baby.

Kicks’ riddled her mass, her belly was perfectly huge, so full, so round, so incredibly pregnant. Sextuplets sat in her womb and she was panting at this point. 

The growth from earlier hadn’t been nearly as hard on her as this one was. Rachel stepped behind her and the store owner was on her right. 

Both of her helped the naked obscenely pregnant Elliott into the oversized dress it covered everything. Through they had trouble getting it over her chest that had expanded. In between the growth of her womb, the heavy mounds sat atop her girth.

They had grown from the I cup that they were before and were now K cups though they got the dress past them. Her cleavage hung out in the open and pushed up a little into her face. 

The brunette now wore, a light purple maternity dress that completely covered her sextuplets belly. It went down to her knees, Rachel and the pixie haired woman helped her to stand. While the store owner steadied her Elliott was so out of it from her gravid growth. 

That she didn’t notice that the emerald rose ring on her finger had broken apart. The gem was cracked clear in the middle of it and a black line could be seen through it.   
Whether or not it was broken was something that she didn’t know. 

“Are you feeling alright?”, The store owner asked the brunette who only gave a quiet moan in response. 

They helped her waddle off into the back of the store to regain her breath. Where she once again fell asleep on the couch in the employee lounge.

The clerk from the store, that had helped her sat next to her. Rachel watched the heavy woman’s girth rise and fall as she slept. The blond rested her hand, atop her tight gut and rubbed it gently in circles.

“You poor thing it can’t be that easy carrying all these babies. I wish that I could help you in some way.” 

What Rachel didn’t know was that were honest wish to help Elliott in her problem of stealing babies. Was that she had brought something that she would come to regret onto herself.


End file.
